In the related art, until a health care worker (operator) uses a medical elongated body such as a guide wire, the medical elongated body is soaked in a container such as a vat filled with a physiological salt solution. In this case, in order to prevent physical damage or to improve operability, the medical elongated body is generally stored in a state where the medical elongated body is wound and accommodated in an accommodation tool such as a holder.
For example, until the health care worker (for example, the operator) introduces the guide wire again into a living body after removing the guide wire once from the inside of the living body, the guide wire maintains a wet state after the guide wire is soaked in the physiological salt solution filling the container such as the vat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,072 discloses a guide wire holder, which accommodates the guide wire after the guide wire is wound once in a coil shape.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,057 discloses a catheter holder, which includes a luer holding portion for fixing a proximal portion of the medical elongated body such as a catheter to a portion of an outer wall, and a holding portion for preventing the accommodated catheter from being untied.
However, in a case of the holder as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,072, when the holder accommodates the medical elongated body, the operator has to manually wind the medical elongated body by aligning the medical elongated body with a shape of the holder. Consequently, it takes time and effort when in use.
In addition, even in a case of the holder as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,057, when the holder accommodates the medical elongated body, the operator has to wind the medical elongated body by aligning the medical elongated body with various holding portions of the holder. Consequently, it takes time and effort similarly to a case of using the holder as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,072.